Hidden Deep Within
by Saja Natalia
Summary: After Sano breaks his hand again, he goes in to see Megumi, but she's got much more planned than just a simple checkup. SanoMegumi oneshot done on request.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or anything that has to do with it.

Author's Note: This was done as a request from Crewel. I normally don't write Sano and Megumi fics, even though I am a SanoMegumi shipper, but when Crewel requested one, I couldn't refuse. So I hope you like this!

Please read and review!

-------

"I did it again."

Sano stood at the door of the Oguni clinic, holding his bloody right hand up for Megumi to see. The expression on her face could only be described as livid as she glared at him. "YOU ARE SO STUPID!"

"Can you fix it? Again?" Sano asked, walking past Megumi and into the clinic. It was early morning and there weren't any other patients around. Striding over, Sano sat on the stool he always used when at the clinic and watched Megumi for her answer.

"I can fix it, but why would I? You'll just destroy again with that 'Mastery' crap! I told you not to use it, but you don't seem to comprehend that!" Megumi fumed, crossing her arms and standing in front of him. "You're going to kill yourself if you keep ignoring my warnings. Ken-san doesn't ignore them, so why do you?"

Sano didn't know why, but at the sound of Kenshin's name, a sudden burst of anger filled him. "Because I'm not your precious 'Ken-san!' I'm Sagara Sanosuke, vixen! You seem to forget that my duty isn't to live up to Kenshin's standards."

Megumi turned her head so her gaze fell to the floor. "Well it'd help you if it was. Look," she turned back to him. "I know you're not Ken-san, alright? You don't have to get so defensive. Just give me your hand. I've got to fix it so you can break it again."

Standing up, Sano stretched. "Actually, I think it's fine. I don't need your help anymore, so I think I'll be going." He walked in front of Megumi, and all she could do was gape.

_"You idiot!" _Sano felt something hard hit him in the back of the head. "Dammit! What's your problem?" he asked, spinning around to see Megumi.

"_You're _my problem!" she shouted, her face flushed. "You come waltzing into my clinic, demanding that I help you, and then you explode all of a sudden and decide you don't need my help! Every time I help you, do you ever once say a simple 'thanks?' No. You don't. Ever."

"I-" Sano began.

"Oh, would you just _shut up_ for once and let someone else talk?" Megumi demanded, striding over and pushing him backwards. "You're not the most important person in the world! There are other people that are nicer, that _care_ if I help them! That _cry _because they're so thankful!"

Sano struggled to keep his balance. "So you want me to cry? Is that it, vixen?"

"NO!" Megumi shouted, her hair whipping around her face. "I want you to stop being such a _bastard _to me! I want you to thank me when I help you! I want you to-" she cut herself off.

"You want me to what?" Sano asked, moving so he was right in front of her. He noticed that there were tears streaking down her cheeks, and this hurt more than his injury. "_What!_" he asked frantically, terrified by her sudden show of emotions.

"To notice me!" Megumi finished, turning away from him. "To stop staring at Kaoru and to notice _me_! No one does! Ken-san's in love with Kaoru! Don't you see it? Can't you tell? The two of them are meant for each other, but you continue to flirt with Kaoru, trying to get her to notice you, even when I'm around! You of all people should know what it's like not to have anyone, to be ignored! Hell, even _Yahiko_ has someone! Don't you ever notice? _Don't you care?_" With this, she collapsed on the stool, her head in her hands.

Sano stared at her sobbing figure for a few moments, speechless. He had never known she felt for him, that she wanted him to be hers. He had never known.

Kneeling in front of the stool, Sano used his left hand to tilt her face so he could see in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his voice shaking. "Why didn't you let me know?" Megumi stared into his eyes, tears still running down her beautiful face. "Megumi, it's never been about Kaoru."

Then, fueled by the emotions he had held back for so long, he kissed her more passionately than he had ever done anything before. Surprised, she didn't react for the first few moments, but her numb brain activated quickly and she kissed him back, her body melting into his.

They stayed like this until Megumi finally broke away, tears glistening on her eyelashes. Suddenly, a smile spread across her face. "This doesn't mean I'll let you use that hand of yours."

"Damn," Sano replied playfully before kissing her again.


End file.
